1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing scale that can be connected to another weighing scale that has the same functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a weighing scale having a weight measurer for measuring the weight of an object placed on a measurement surface (platform) to output weight data, and having a display unit for displaying weight data output from the weight measurer (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-268147, hereinafter referred to as JP 2008-268147).
However, in the technique described in JP 2008-268147, it is difficult to measure the weight of an object to be weighed, for example, (a) in a case in which the object is too large to be loaded onto the platform of one weighing scale, (b) in a case in which the object is so heavy that the weight thereof exceeds the effective weighing range, or (c) in a case in which there are plural objects to be weighed and in which a user wishes to simultaneously acquire individual information (a weight value, proportion of one object in the total weight of plural objects, etc.) on each object.